The overall purpose of this grant is to establish long-term College of Nursing faculty research programs with a nursing emphases, in addition to increased numbers of nursing resarch projects. The education of the D.N.Sc. Program students will be enhanced by making their involvement possible in the research role models and research programs in which they can eventually participate. The methods for nursing research program development include 1) conduct of three component unit projects that complement/supplement existing studies, 2) participation in a weekly Research Workshop that is designed to facilitate communication and utilization of resources and to provide guidance via intensive internal and external review of research in progress and 3) attendance/participation in research meetings external to the college of Nursing. Concurrent evaluation of progress in achieving the specific aims and the impact of the research program development of the D.N.Sc. Program quality will be performed.